


Can You See Them?

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Takashi thought, hey, this is just a normal school trip, right? But maybe he shouldn’t count on his crappy luck, as it always landed him right on the face of the Problem





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

_Ever since I was a kid, I'd sometimes see weird things_

_Since it doesn't seem like other people can see them, maybe..._

_They're what you'd call Youkai*_

* * *

Today is the day in which every student in the school he's attending was most excited for.

A school trip.

From the females students in his class daily gossips, he heard that some of the teachers are complaining when the headmaster decided to visit Kyoto, the famous place in Japan for its historic phenomenon. They said it was too overrated and their school was situated in the middle of nowhere already, so the students should've seen something that is more sophisticated. And so, with the headmaster outvoted, their destination change from Kyoto to Tokyo; the big city with over-populated citizen and newer to newer technology sprouted almost every day like a never-ending spring.

And speaking about technology—

"Hey, hey, Natsume, can you believe it?" Nishimura Satoru shook Takashi's hand, trying to get his attention. His eyes sparkling with delight and body vibrated like an earthquake, "we will meet Tony Stark.  _That_ Tony Stark! You know, Iron Man!"

Yes. Takashi amusedly guesses the real reason why the teachers wanted to visit Tokyo was that Tony Stark—an ex CEO of Stark industry, the head of R&D, and donned the second persona of superhero a.k.a Iron Man—is here. From the news he watched several days ago, Tony was currently in his traveling binge, meeting with other company and signing another friendship contract. And, because he can, he decided to hold a science expo at Tsukuba Expo Center.

Takashi didn't refuse. He never cares about famous people (you can definitely see his unimpressed stare whenever Natori Shuuichi decided to visit), but if their school chose to visit Tsukuba just for the sake of meeting  _the_ Iron Man, he's not complaining. He always wanted to go to the Center anyway, because he wants to visit the planetarium and see some beautiful stars. He remembered when he was still a kid, he always went to star-gazing whenever the Youkai bugged him too much and he didn't want his foster family to watch him weirdly any longer. So star-gazing become his favorite activity to pass time.

When they finally arrived at the said Center, the man in question was already there. He looks like he was being scolded by the fierce looking woman—Virginnia Potts, or Pepper, Tony always called her (why, he didn't know)—fixing his crooked tie and glaring dagger at him. While Tony was looking anywhere but her, whistling some random tune. Takashi was not very good with English, although he caught some words from their conversation.

"—try to look presentable—"

"—I am!"

"—a T-shirt is not—"

"—wear Jeans—"

Huh, it sounded like he was trying to come out and meet the spectator wearing T-shirt and jeans only. He chuckled. It looked like when the media said he doesn't care about other people saying bad things about him was correct. At least he was honest with himself, and Takashi respects that kind of people.

(Because he was  _tired_  of lying.  _Tired_  of hiding)

(But if he didn't, they'll be worried and they'll never smile again)

Tony's brown eyes caught the sight of the gaping teachers and students as he smiles; a playful grin, the girl swoon, even Satoru. He patted Potts's shoulder, in which the woman only sighed in exasperation, and walked—or rather, swaggered—to the front, catching everyone attention. With one cough he finally said, "welcome everyone. To the Stark Science Fair~"

He detected some accent in there, yet Takashi was impressed otherwise. Maybe for a genius, learning another language was a piece of cake. Shuuichi was like that too, as he spoke English and Chinese rather fluently. Though he was still questioning if the said narcissistic man is really a genius (Natori cried crocodile tears).

"I smell Death."

Takashi almost shrieks. Though fortunately, he held back at the very last second. As he speed-walk to the very back of the crowd, he rummaged his bag and fished out—

"Nyanko-sensei! Why are you here?"

The rotund cat smirk defiantly, chubby paws folded in front of his tummy, "of course I'm here, I'm your bodyguard after all."

 _Yeah, sure. What a great bodyguard you are. When I'm almost get eaten by a Youkai yesterday, you just sat there and drink sake_. Takashi grumbled.

The actually-very-large-white-fox-with-long-tail turned serious however, he jumped onto Takashi's head—gaining some looks from his classmate. But they just shrugged it off because it was already an everyday thing, that Takashi's cat is really 'fond' with his owner—Nyanko whispered, "rather than me being here, I smell Death, Natsume."

"Death?" his honey-brown eyes widened, he surreptitiously watches his surroundings more carefully, "you mean, someone is going to die today?"

(Is it because of him, that some dangerous Youkai decided to come bearing the bad omen to them? Nyanko-sensei said his spiritual energy is rather large for a human. A very delicious meal for a Youkai, he said)

(Oh God, please.  _Please_ , not one of his classmate)

"No, not that kind of death, Natsume," Nyanko smack his head, trying to calm the boy, "Death. With capital 'D'. What I mean is, I smell the Mistress of Death here."

"Mistress of Death?" Takashi never heard that. Another God?, "you mean Shinigami?"

"Kind of. But she's not a mere shinigami," Nyanko's voice sounded grim, "the Mistress of Death is  _their_  mistress. You can say that she's the boss of all Shinigami."

Takashi gulped, face pale. Then, does that mean a very,  _very_ big incident will rain upon them? It's the leader of Shinigami, of course, it means something right?

_(It's his fault. His fault his fault his fau—)_

"Natsume!" the white fortune-cat suddenly hissed, claws almost skewered his nose. He pointed to the front of the crowd and nearly shouted, "look. Over there!"

And Takashi complied. As he rolled his orbs to see what is it that made Nyanko-sensei so uncomfortable, he suddenly froze.

There, it's vague at first, but it becomes visible to his naked eyes. On Tony Stark shoulder, a skeleton donned in black garb floated lazily. Her beautiful complexion (something that Takashi gaped over. How can a skeleton be beautiful? No, it's not racist. He just thought a skeleton, without skin, could never form an elegant smile, but there it is) radiated its own light; it calmed but also stressed his own being. Her hand was on Tony's brunette lock, messing it playfully like a mother to a child.

The Mistress of Death. Is on Tony Stark shoulder.

_**THE MISTRESS OF DEATH IS ON TONY STARK SHOULDER!** _

He almost hyperventilated, he did, if Nyanko-sensei didn't slap him back to reality. Chill ran down his back, dread overcome his entire figure. What does this suppose to mean? Is Tony Stark going to  _d-die_ today? But he's a superhero! And, from the news he watched, he just recovered from the palladium poisoning (that news appalled the whole world, even the town Natsume currently residing at. That was how wide Tony's influence is). Does...does that mean something is wrong? That Tony is actually still sick? Or maybe some other, physical force? Something like a villain will strike him down today and finally...finally killed the Iron Man?

He realized, at that moment, the Mistress of Death sensed his stare. She smiles and waves.

Okay,  _fix_. Takashi really hyperventilates at that second.

The teacher saw his condition and hurriedly ask if he was okay. Takashi shook his head, asked if he could sit somewhere and catch his breath. She looks worried, but nodded otherwise, and guided him to the nearest bench. As he peeks a glance toward the otherworldly-being, he tought—

_Did Tony just stare at me?_

But why?

;;;

Takashi sighed dejectedly as he walked toward the exit of the Center, vaguely heard his friend asking his well-being and him laughed albeit weakly to calm them. He was mentally tired. His gaze could never leave the Mistress of Death, even though he was trying to rest his body. Even Nyanko-sensei, still perched on the top of his head, never leave the Mistress from his sight either.

The mistress is still...overshadowing (?) Tony, floating near him. Sometimes she hugged him from behind, sometimes she rested her chin on Tony's head. While the overshadowed man never react (because Tony is normal. He's not weird.  _Not like Natsume_ ), still talking and describing every bit of technology scattered neatly across the Center tiled floor. Answering every question his classmates asked and laughing at his own joke; it was funny, so Takashi also laughed, even though he was not in the mood. As the day goes by and nothing major happens, his tense shoulder started to relax.

But it still drained his energy, so he didn't have time to visit the planetarium. A pity, really.

"Hey, you with platinum-blonde hair!" he startled. Someone called...him? "yeah. You. You dropped your wallet!"

Takashi turned his head. And his breath hitched when he saw Tony Stark stood at the door, wearing his charming grin and waving the familiar wallet.

(His friend clapped his back for successfully garnering Tony's attention, even though it was just for giving his wallet back—Satoru pouted, said that it was not fair that Takashi 'accidentally' dropped only his wallet and not his too. While the said lucky teen was struck speechless because it was not for that. Not for that  _petty_  reason)

(Tanuma knead his head. So, even he sensed the Mistress presence)

Kitamoto Atsushi pushed Natsume to the front, waking him out from his stupor. They said they'll wait for him on the bus, have fun talking with Tony and  _don't forget to ask for an autograph_. Takashi robotically walked to the porch, gaze still warily linger to the Mistress yet tried not to openly staring or else Tony will be the one who watches him weirdly.

"Thank you, Tony-san. I appreciate it." He readied his (fake) smile, hand reaching for the wallet.

But Tony dangled the brown wallet out from his reach, it startled Takashi into focusing his full attention to the pouting hero, "just that? No 'please, can I have your autograph' or 'please, take a photo with me'?"

Takashi unconsciously gave him his best deadpan gaze, in which Tony laugh uproariously, "I like you, kid. You look like the polite type, but you're actually a wolf in sheep clothing, huh?"

 _He's just like Natori-san,_ Takashi amusedly thought, _But less annoying and more like an overgrown kid_.

"Oh, before that can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Tony blinked before he chuckled. Eyes wrinkled in bliss, "nice one, kid. But joke aside. I wanna ask you..."

His index finger slowly moves, like the world decided it was the perfect time to add the slow-motion effect. As it pointed to the intended direction, Takashi eyes slowly widened, complexion turned whiter, and the vanished dread was back with full force.

It pointed to his shoulder.

_**It pointed to the waving Mistress of Death.** _

And Tony cheekily grin.

.

" _Can you see her?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Youkai: Demon/Spirit
> 
> Fun fact. At first, I wanted to call the demon Ayakashi. But then Youkai have fewer words than Ayakashi so I used that instead. Oh, and when I use Grammarly to correct some of the grammar mistakes, the Grammarly offered me to use another word; instead of AYAKASHI, why not use KAKASHI?
> 
> Lol. Kakashi is so famous, Grammarly decided it’s not just a name, but an actual, legit word :’D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Takashi sealed his fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uumm...I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Tony will not have any supernatural power. He'll only have the ability to see, like Natsume. I felt kinda bad. But I already wrote this fic until the Avenger Ultron. There'll be too much reconstruction if I add supernatural power to Tony halfway through TwT

Takashi tapped his chin with the butt of the pen, trying to concentrate yet the last week incident kept playing inside his head.

When Tony asked that question, Takashi couldn't say anything. He just stood there, frozen in shock, while Nyanko-sensei fur stood in anticipation, optics narrowing. Tony himself still smile, waiting for the response; although Takashi was sure he knew the answer already, judging from Takashi paling complexion and orbs never leaving the Mistress of Death slim figure.

But it never came, when Satoru shouted from inside the window that they need to move now and  _I'm famished, Natsume, come on!_  The platinum-blonde teen was startled, he promptly jumped and snatched the wallet away from the shocked hero (because, hey. It's  _rude_ ). And with a hasty bow, he dashed towards the bus, leaving the stunned Tony and the giggling Mistress.

His friends were asking if he gets the autograph. He shook his head negatively and they sighed in defeat. While Satoru and Atsushi didn't realize his disturbed face, Tanuma Kaname certainly did. As he, without much effort, asked if Takashi wanted to sit near the window because his face looks so pale. Satoru squeaked, practically tossed Takashi to Kaname's seat and threatened him not to puke on him (it sounded like someone had done that before, and that was a traumatic experience for him).

"Is something wrong, Natsume?"

"No it's..." he wanted to say everything is okay like he always did. But one swipe of Nyanko-sensei claw changed his mind, "Tony Stark can see the Youkai."

" _WHAT?!"_

Kaname clamped his mouth the second his classmates looked at him curiously. He weakly laughed before he scooted toward Takashi and whispered, "are you sure? How did you know?"

"He boldly asked me," Takashi answered, seeming haggard, "you sensed something wrong, right Tanuma?" in which, the black haired teen nodded, "there's a Youkai on his shoulder. Well...God actually. It's a Mistress of Death."

He explained everything to his ghost-sensitive friend; from the moment Nyanko-sensei smelled Death until his latest talk with the billionaire. Kaname was pale when he heard the boss of all Shinigami was there but sighed in relief as nothing actually happens. The wind from the opened window blew his hair, giving him a semblance of normalcy even though their conversation was anything but.

"So...what are you going to do?" Kaname tentatively asked.

"Nothing," and Takashi hissed, eyes darted to the laughing Satoru and Atsushi, reading an adult magazine in glee (since when did they have that? He was sure the teacher checked every student's belongings, so they didn't bring anything useless), "it was a one-time thing anyway. There's no way we will meet someone as famous as Tony Stark again. So we should do nothing."

 _Oh_ , Takashi. You should've never said that.

Because you have, pardon the swearing, a shitty luck. You're just going to jinx yourself.

And jinx he did.

**TING TONG**

As the Fujiwara's house bell rang, startling him from his thought. The Fujiwara pair itself was out, visiting their sick friend at the hospital, so it was just him and the sleeping Nyanko-sensei.

" _Hai!_  Wait a second!" he hopped from his perch and trek the stair downstairs. A vague shape of a man was behind the front balcony—Shigeru's friend maybe?—Takashi opened the door to let the guest inside, "who is...it..."

The man wearing an expensive black coat and expensive black tie stood with his back on him. He checked his watch—a Rolex—though perked up the moment he heard Takashi's voice. Black glasses hide his brown orbs before he took it and hung it around the breast pocket. The man spun, grin wide. A very familiar grin. And a  _very_ familiar face.

" _Oyahou_ _!_  Tony Stark is here~"

Takashi closed the door right on his face.

* * *

" _Hidoi mo_ , Takashi-chan. It was fortunate that my handsome face is still intact~"

Takashi answered his whine with patented glare, though the brunette just laughed, while his Youkai friend circling him; like the genius was the weird creature here and not them.

As Takashi, grudgingly, lead Tony to his room, the Youkai decided to visit him and arrange their famous sake party. And Nyanko-sensei, being Nyanko-sensei, accepted them happily. In within five minutes he was gone, his room was now full of drunken creatures, singing boisterously like a grown man under the blossom sakura tree.

Tony himself took one look and promptly joined them in a beat, ignoring the astonished gaze of the Youkai, that another human besides Takashi and the exorcists could see them. Takashi let out a pained sigh, punched Nyanko-sensei just because he could and confiscated every alcohol before the childish Youkai could make Tony, the supposed adult, drunk.

"How did you know where I lived, anyway?" Takashi grumbled.

"What? You thought I stalk you? Asked your teacher? Naw, I just hacked the school database~"  _that's worse!_  Takashi balked. Tony fished out his phone—it looks like a mere glass. The Starkphone was really a sophisticated product, Takashi wishes he could buy one—and said, "JARVIS here helped me find your address. Say hi, J."

"Hello, Natsume Takashi-san. My name is JARVIS." An electronic sound echoed from the phone, awing the Youkai as Takashi hummed, impressed. He heard about the famous AI, but this is the first time he heard him talk directly. That was awesome, he felt like he was in some kind of sci-fi movie, "I'm sorry for my owner. He could be very demanding sometimes."

Tony yelped in denial while Takashi chuckled. JARVIS sounded so sassy too; like he was a human being and not an artificial intelligence.

Takashi may be not a tech expert, but he recognized a genius masterpiece nonetheless.

"Madara-sama," Benio mussed, voice muffled by her pink kimono and gaze worried, "why do I smell the Death aura from him?"

The joking atmosphere hushed to a whisper hue.

"Humm...I thought it was just me, but you really do have a smell of the Death on you," Hinoe took another sniff, while Tony leaned back, blinking in confusion. She blew the smoke from her pipe right on his face—he let out another yelp—and continue, "are you going to die soon, Tony-san?"

" _Hinoe-san!_  That's rude!"

"Maa...I hope not. I just got cured from my chronic illness too"

"But then why do you have the Smell?" Chobi-hige mumbled. Kappa, Chukyuu A, and B nodded in agreement, "when a human smell of death, that means their life-span is shortening and they'll die soon. But you look healthy. Hinou didn't detect any curse on you too. So, why?"

_" **That's because he is my property."**_

A familiar chill went down his back, every Ayakashi present suddenly went rigid. Even the drunken Nyanko-sensei instantly sober, eyes slit with determination. The air felt like it was sucked dry, the temperature dropped into an uncomfortable cold; but not dangerous enough to causes hypothermia. The air behind Tony shimmered, moved and warped before a  _being_ appear, smile a beautiful-yet-looks-dangerous-at-the-same-time smile.

The Mistress of Death

_She's here!_

Takashi breath hitched, eyes widened. He vaguely realized his Ayakashi friend was bowing, giving the skeleton apparition their utmost respect (except Nyanko-sensei. Of course, except Nyanko-sensei. He'll die first before he bows to anyone. Even that said anyone is a God. A God of Death, to be precise).

No, why is she here? Does she here to bring a bad omen to Fujiwara's family? To him? To Tony Stark? No! Not them! Not the nice Fujiwara. Not even Tony Stark, please no—

_BLETAK_

And his mind stuttered to a halt before he spluttered in horror as he realized Tony just smacked the Mistress. Smacked. The Mistress. OF DEATH! Smacked her like she was a naughty child!

"Don't just suddenly appear, you scared the kid!"

The Mistress pouted—POUTED!—she cradled her abused head,  _ **"I just want to warn them so they will not harm you. Not without my permission"**_

"You know he'll never do that! He's a nice kid! Tell her that, J!"

"Mistress, because I couldn't see you and can only draw a conclusion from sir one-sided conversation,"  _(hey!),_ "I can assure you yes, Natsume Takashi-san is a nice kid. He never has any criminal record and always help anyone in need."

Takashi could only gape in confusion as they argued; Tony scolding the Mistress, the Mistress still sulking and JARVIS pointed to Tony that he did the same thing before (and then it turned into JARVIS scolding Tony, the man looked chastised).

What...with this strange development?

"What is your real purpose, Tony Stark?" Nyanko-sensei, after being super silent this whole conversation, finally talk. Eyes sharpened, still not linger too long from the God of Death and stay vigilant, "are you trying to silent Natsume? Threatened him not to tell this secret to anyone?"

Takashi gulped.

Tony is a famous entrepreneur, a politician, an ex-weapon designer, and a genius that create an AI that could practically hack everything. With one word alone, he could make a person existence vanished within a blink (the media still gossiped about his late godfather after all, even after these years). And now, the Mistress of Death claimed him as hers, if he heard her right. Not only he could destroy his image in real life, he could also ask the God to curse him or his family or his friends for eternity.

_(It's his fault. Again. It's his fault his fault his fau—)_

"Wha—of course not, Nyan-Nyan! How could you ever think something so cruel like that?" (if he was not drowning in dread right now, he'll laugh at Nyanko's new nickname. The cat's face himself looks so pinched, it was hilarious). Tony swayed to the right and left, the Mistress hanging onto his shoulder, "I just want to meet a new friend, you know. A friend who can also see the ghost!"

Takashi's eyebrow furrowed. A...friend?

Without any prompting, Tony let his tie loose and unbuttoned the two button from the top, showing everyone present the arc reactor. He gasped. Takashi heard about the famous blue glowing disc that keeps Tony alive. It was also the power source of his suit, of course, the media going to flock, trying to get a good look at it. But he didn't realize the arc reactor looks so...beautiful yet morbid. Because it planted  _deep_ inside his ribcage and  _oh my God_ , how could Tony not die from the weight alone and does he experience a difficulty breathing, it looks so  _painful_!, "can I tell you something important? I hope you people will not say this to anyone, not even another Youkai."

The Mistress stared at them, silently ordered them to accept the condition  _or else_. She didn't need to continue that train of thought as everyone immediately nodded.

"When I was kidnapped, shrapnel pierced my heart and almost killed me," he started, gaze suddenly turned mellow. And it showed that the childish persona he donned was just a mask to cover his weary countenance, "Yinsen, the doctor that my kidnapper took, planted this device so the shrapnel could not reach my heart. He saved me, giving me hope to keep living"

"But months ago, I discovered the palladium poisoned me. That, even if the shrapnel should not kill me in the long future, the poison will; wearing the armor just accelerate the spreading. I became reckless. Thought that, if I was going to die, why not live my life to the fullest?" he shrugged, "but then I found the cure and my life was saved. For the second time."

Tony then smile, his goofy nature was back, completed with a wide grin and happy wrinkled near his eyes, as he buttoned the shirt back, "the Mistress of Death was impressed. Said that this is the first time a mere human—that totally genius and super handsome—like me cheated death not once, but twice; even though my name was written on her Book of Death ages ago. So, in the middle of the night when I was tinkering with one of my projects, this woman decided to visit me. She didn't startle me, sir no way!" The Mistress playfully scoffed at that. Takashi didn't believe it either, "She said that, as a gift for eluding my clutch for the second time, I'll give you the second sight; to see the creature so you can avoid both visible and invisible disaster."

"Yeah...I admit this time it really shocked me.." he sighed dramatically, one hand holding his chin up, "I mean, there is this black ball of fur crawling on top of my desk, watching me with big eyes—"

"You mean soot sprites?"

"Oh, so that's their name. Wait, why a Japanese demon was in America?" he thought for a while but decided to forget about it, "oh well. Long story short, I thought I was drunk—though I'm not drinking anything that night—because J said there's no one inside my workshop, not even the Mistress, even though she's floating right in front of me. But I woke up to an elf—an honest to God elf! Like that elf in Harry Potter series, you know!—and an Ukobach running around my tower!"

_" **And I also decided to follow him around because I'm sure he's going to attract trouble again in the future. I should at least be there to see his demise~"**_

"That is such a twisted love," Tony pointed, in which the Mistress ignored, "so yup. I tried to ask J to scan them, but he couldn't detect anything. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy couldn't see them. I'm not convinced they believed me either. Though Rhodey said he already experience weirder things because he hung around me long enough, he's questioning his sanity—which,  _rude_!"

"But then I went to Tokyo and found you!" his grin turned small, but still real all the same, "I just want to confirm that this is all real and not me going crazy, you know."

.

Ah, yeah. He understands that feeling.

.

A feeling of acceptance. Trying to find someone,  _anyone_ who can relate.

Yet he faced the disappointment because he's weird. You're  _weird. Nobody like you. You're just a liar liar lia—_

.

But Kaname can sense them.

Shuuichi can see them.

Matoba Seiji, for all he tried to avoid him, can see them.

Tony can see them

( _You're not a liar,_  Natori said that one time,  _Never a liar, Natsume_ )

"So, what about you, Takashi-chan?" the said Takashi cut his thought short and whirled, piercing gaze daring the billionaire to called him by that name again. But of course, Tony being Tony, just cheekily smirk and totally ignored the threat, "how did you get the Sight? Because of an accident like me? Or a hereditary? Come on, I told you my sob story, give me yours! Equivalent Exchange!"

With his Youkai friend continuing their drinking party (they sneakily hide another batch of sake, Takashi should've known better)—Tony was eyeing them with interest, but decided not to join and focused his sight solely on Natsume—he pondered. Should he tell him? It's not like it was a secret anyway (as when he was still a kid, when he never thought carefully. To just, keep silent about any weird thing you see or they'll call you with that 'L' word again). His orbs landed on the Yuujincho on top of his desk, wedged neatly and carefully between his favorite novels. Should he also tell him about the book?

The Mistress stared at him knowingly.

Well, he shrugged. That answered his question then. A God, a superior one at that, knew about the Friendship book, it seems (maybe she met his grandma in the afterlife? She rules over the spirit after all). He took a deep breath and said.

"It's hereditary. From my grandmother. Her name is Natsume Reiko."

Amidst the company of the mumbled chatter from the Youkai and Takashi telling the origin of his sight, the sun sets, drawing the curtain of this day to a close.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_" **She's a feisty child, that Natsume Reiko,"**_  The Mistress told him,  _ **"you also look so much like her, no wonder the Youkai mistook you for the girl"**_

"You're also pretty for a boy, Takashi-chan~"

"Tony-san, do you want me to dump this sake into the toilet instead?"

" _Nooo!_  Not the tasty sake!"

* * *

"You know, Takashi-chan. You didn't drop your wallet, actually. I ask the Mistress to steal your wallet so I can get your attention."

"Maybe I should really dump the sake into the toilet, then..."

" _No, come on!_  I give it back to you, didn't I?

* * *

"Thank you for the hospitality madam," Tony kissed the back of Touko's hand and gave her his most handsome smile.

"Aww...you're so charming, Tony-san," she giggled, cheeks blushed in red.

And Shigeru watched the scene from the background, mumbling with a serious face Takashi ever saw, "first Natori Shuuichi and now Tony Stark? Touko is a man-killer."

Takashi almost choked on his drink.

* * *

"Nishimura, here." Takashi gave an envelope to the daze looking brown-haired boy, surprising him from his daily day-dreaming.

"Hm? What is this, Natsume?" he asked as opened it. The moment he saw the content, however, he froze.

.

.

_"NATSUME! HOW DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH TONY STARK? IN YOUR HOME? AND HIS AUTOGRAPH TOO!"_

It's fortunate that Takashi already vacated the premise.

* * *

"Soo...do nothing, huh?"

"Shut up, Tanuma."

"You should've stopped saying something unnecessary, Natsume. You know you have a crap luck."

_"Shut up, Tanuma!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mistress of Death is a mother hen and Tony create a useful gadget for our ghost-sensitive friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

This is my fanart for [Can You See Them?](https://novirp.deviantart.com/art/Can-You-See-Them-742771934?ga_submit_new=10%3A1525066814)

* * *

* * *

 It was an uproar for a couple of weeks; because Satoru couldn't keep his mouth shut and decided to blabbered every little piece of information to anyone who was willing to listen. Takashi was overwhelmed by his classmates already, he didn't have time to answer the curious question from the overeager teachers. He should've never given the picture to Satoru. But he always wanted Tony Stark's autograph after the last school trip, bummed up with his own cowardice for not having the courage to approach the billionaire and ask one himself. And Takashi, being a nice person that couldn't reject other people's—be it human or Youkai—request, man up and proceed to brace the consequence.

(Satoru's going to go ballistic if he knows Takashi has Tony's phone number now. The man actually wanted to give him a Starkphone as a token of goodwill, but he managed to refuse it. It didn't feel right to just accept something that looks super expensive without paying anything back in return, no matter how much he wants that phone)

It was still too much of a hassle though. He wondered how Natori and Tony handle all the media attention.

And speaking of Tony—

"Aren't you already back to America? Why are you here?"

The said billionaire was walking alongside him, wearing a black sunglasses and waving at everyone who recognized him; they squealed and waved back. Tony always had the perfect timing to pose whenever he sensed someone about to pull out their phone to snap a photo of him, "this time it's not my fault, you know. It's the Mistress! She decided it was a good time to visit you personally and not talking with you via phone like we always did every day" he did. Tony said a friend in the same boat needs to flock around each other (he understands the feeling. That was what he did when he first meet Kaname, speak with him whenever he has a chance to do so). Takashi believed the phone fee will be immensely expensive. Only then he realized the man is practically a prince, money is never an issue, "then she teleported me here at ten in the morning! I haven't even had my morning coffee yet!"

" _ **You drink that concoction too much, already,"**_ the God of Death scolded, bony hands messing his brown locks as Tony yelped,  _ **"you need to eat food. Real, nutritious food!"**_

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

" _ **No, you're not! I'm not going to let you die of hunger after all of those incredible death you cheated on. At least die when you fight some villains!"**_

"That love of yours is still twisted as hell!"

Takashi involuntarily chuckled. After learning that the Mistress of Death is not a scary being as he thought and was actually a mother-hen, the menacing factor vanished; well...not entirely, but it's muted to a comfortable degree. Tony's smile becomes more and more real as the times goes by, Takashi also realized. He watched him talk at those conference press, always saw him do an exaggerated quirk of his lips to mimic a smile. Yet, watching them argue from the sideline, he could finally recognize which one was his media smile and which one was his genuine, honest to God smile.

(Takashi hope he could have his own real smile someday)

(But maybe he already did. His heart always felt lighter when he was surrounded by his family and friends)

"Do you have something to ask me, Mistress?" Takashi asked, bringing the conversation back to its original topic.

" _ **I'm sorry, my child. But it's not you."**_  She answered,  _ **"I'm actually here for your friend, Taki Tooru."**_

"Taki?" he blinked, didn't expect that. Sure, he was on his way to Tooru's house because he and Kaname promised to help her do another cleaning around the house. Maybe that was also the reason why the Mistress chose to visit him. Then his mind decided to take a bad turn as he furrowed and face turned worried, "is...is something wrong?"

Because, no matter how motherly the Mistress was, she's still the God of all dead spirit. _A shinigami_. The being that will collect your soul and guide you to the afterlife. Is Taki going to be okay? Nothing's bad going to happen to her, right?

_(No, no. Please, no—)_

" _ **Don't worry, Natsume Takashi,"**_ like she could read his mind, the Mistress untangled her hug from Tony's shoulder and pat Takashi's head, trying to exude her calm aura as much as possible,  _ **"I just need to ask her a few questions. And her grandfather wanted to say hello"**_

"Her grandpa?"

"Hey, Natsume. There you are! I've been waiting for yo—Tony Stark?!"

Before he could ask another question though, Takashi was startled out of their conversation when he heard Kaname's voice. He didn't realize they were already arrived at their destination, too caught up with Tony's and the Mistress shenanigans. The black-haired teen himself stood near the big, front door, jaw hanging open, hand still frozen in the air. This is the first time Kaname saw his friend with Tony Stark in the flesh; they only saw the evidence from the photos and hear it from Nishimura's tale. But now the reality sunk in and TONY STARK IS REALLY NATSUME'S FRIEND NOW  _OH MY GOD_ —

"Hey, Kid. Take a breath~" Tony moved his hand right and left in front of Kaname's shocked face, amused. The teen flushed as he realized he humiliated himself in front of the famous Iron Man; Takashi's chuckle didn't help either (he reminded himself to give him his best glare after this).

"Oh...uum...uh...I'm sorry. You just...shocked me, is all. Ouch!" Kaname winced, a headache suddenly attacked him full force. This familiar feeling, he groaned, does that mean—

"Tanuma, are you okay?" and Takashi was on him right away, looking worried, "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about the Mistress! Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"N-No, it's okay Natsume. It'll go away soon." He looked up from his semi-bowing postion—he didn't even realize he was crouching. How much time had passed? He hoped it was not that long—and saw Tony was on his personal space too, watching him with concern covering his brown eyes, hand reaching out like he was considering to shake him awake but thought otherwise. He rolled his dark-blue orbs to the empty air on Tony's shoulder—no, it was not that empty anymore. He vaguely saw a greyish hue of a figure hovering near there, "is...is the Mistress of Death there?"

"You couldn't see her?" Tony arched one of his eyebrows up, confused, "how did you know about her, then?"

"Natsume told me about his conversation with you at the Center. You shook him good, you know, " he weakly chuckled, still bewildered by the sudden spike of ache, "and, maybe I couldn't see them, but I can kind of sense them. It always gives me a headache when they come near me, so it's okay. Nothing to be worried about."

Takashi didn't look convinced, neither does Tony. Though as long as it didn't damage him that bad, then he'll let it go, "okay. Sorry for the delay. As you can see..." he waved his hand to the grinning genius, not looking a bit guilty at all, "this man decided to accompany me and delay my walk by posing in front of the camera and giving everyone around his autograph."

"You can't let down the fans~"

"Sure, you are." Takashi let out a pained sigh while Kaname laughed.

Takashi took the initiative to knocked on the door; the familiar sing-song voice of Tooru shouting them to wait. They didn't need to stand there for long as the wooden double door open, presenting the dusty-blonde girl wearing a cream one piece on her figure and holding a broom in one of her hand.

"Thank you for coming. You two always here to help me out, Natsume, Tanuma... _T-TONY STARK?"_

"Welp, instant deja-vu right there," Kaname mumbled, amused at Tooru's shocked face, mouth hung open, eyes widened in disbelief, "I hope you carved it deep enough inside your mind for you to have a blackmail material on us, Natsume."

"Oh, don't worry," Takashi chuckled. He showed him his hidden phone as Kaname stared in horror, "I sure did~"

Tony may influence him a little bit too much.

Worth it, though.

* * *

"The Mistress wants to talk to me?"

After a bout of cleaning around the house, they were now sitting in the living room; Konjak jelly as their snack, green teas for the teenager and bitter coffee for the adult. Tony may whine and grumble when Natsume ordered him to help them, saying you should never treat a guest like a maid, yet he helped them anyway. Having fun too, as he heard the little tune he hummed when he swept the front yard. Takashi explained about the existence of the Mistress of Death (though not how Tony can see the Ayakashi now. It's not his story to tell), that she's overshadowing Tony and will not leave him for a long time, telling them not to worry because the Mistress is actually a good Ayakashi and not here to reap some souls and the real reason why Iron Man was here.

"Yes, she said she wanted to ask you something?" Takashi asked he turned his gaze to the floating God.

" _ **I want to talk to her directly, it's a polite thing to do,"**_  she said,  _ **"her grandfather told me about his invention; that he created a way for an invisible creature such as us to be visible to the naked, normal human's eyes."**_

"Taki, do you still have your Youkai circle? Preferably as big as an adult human size?" he said, "the Mistress said she wanted to talk to you directly."

"Oh, oh, yes. I still have it. But I can just draw it directly here to save the time?" she picked up one of the chalk on top of the counter, smiling, "it's been a while since I found a willing Ayakashi to step inside my circle, so I'm kind of excited!"

Kaname shifted the round table to the side to give Tooru more place. Tony watched with rapt attention as Tooru draw, absorbing every line and curve to his memory. It was finished within a second and without further ado, the Mistress flew to the top of the circle, startling Kaname and Tooru for her sudden appearance.

"You're pretty..." the black-haired teen unconsciously speak.

" _ **Thank you for your compliment, Tanuma Kaname,"**_  she gave him a smile, in which Kaname blushed in embarrassment. She shifted her round, dark like an abyss eyes-socket to Tooru, she hastily gave her a small bow,  _ **"it's nice to finally meet you, Taki Tooru. I heard a lot of good thing from your grandfather"**_

"You know my grandpa? Is he okay in the afterlife?" the Mistress nodded, Tooru sighed in relief, " _yokatta._  I always felt bad by how my family treated him and his research when he was still alive, but I always love hearing his stories even though he couldn't see them."

" _ **Don't worry, he understands that his family didn't believe in supernatural. But again, at least you did. And besides, as a spirit, he can finally see our kind now and it was good enough for him"**_  The Mistress hummed,  _ **"I'm here to ask you something. It's about your Youkai circle"**_

"Oh. I-I heard from Natsume that it's taboo in the exorcist circle." She hesitantly looked back at her, "do you wish for me to destroy it?"

Ah, yes. Takashi almost forgot about that. Shuuichi said before, that a spell that could make an Ayakashi visible to human's eyes are one of the taboo things an exorcist should've never done; the first one is demanding the Youkai to write their real name (like his grandma did. Like the Yuujincho). Will the Mistress ask them to do that? It didn't feel right to just let the Youkai be shackled for eternity because of his grandma wrongdoing (and she just wanted friends), but if the God of Death ordered them to, he couldn't refuse. Not with how the Mistress talk and hold the balance between life and death in high regards, she told them that one time on Tony's phone call.

" _ **Ah, no. It may be taboo for the exorcists, but it hasn't threatened the balance as of yet. So I allow you to keep it close,"**_ Tooru and Takashi let out a relieved breath,  _ **"what I want to ask—no—I want to request for a copy of the Youkai circle. That you let me give one to Tony."**_

"Wait, what?" Tony, as he was occupied my chewing the Konjak jelly, blinked. Confused. He didn't see that coming, "for me? Why?"

" _ **To at least ward off one of your nightmares,"**_  Takashi saw Tony flinched. It was subtle, yet it was there. The Mistress give him the Look,  _ **"you already have enough nightmare of villain coming to get your friends. But now that you can see the Creature, you couldn't help but dream about them too. You're worried that, because your friend couldn't see them, that they'll hurt them without your knowledge. I'm sorry that I am the one who caused your unnecessary paranoia, but it was also for the best. You never know which villain you'll encounter. Maybe they are just like Takashi here, maybe they're an exorcist. They can easily kill you with a curse and they'll never be caught because of the lack of any evidence."**_

"I-I know that!" Tony stuttered. He took a deep breath, didn't want the kids to see his weak side, "soo...your idea is to borrow the circle?"

" _ **Yes. If Taki Tooru allowed me to,"**_  she glanced back to the tentative spectator.

"Oh, yes. You can. If it's for a safety of others, I'll gladly help," a sad quirk of lips graced her milky feature, "I know that feeling, Tony-san. When I was still a kid, I accidentally met with a nasty Ayakashi. He said just because I saw him, he cursed me and the thirteen names said by me and will eat us at the end of one year period. I was scared to talk and drew the circle in every place I could to find the Ayakashi. If only I have a sight like Natsume and yours, if only I ask help immediately, I don't have to be so lonely for most of my years"

"So, yes, "she chirped then smiled, "if it can at least calm you down, you can borrow it,"

Tony stared in amazement, showing them an incredulous face Takashi was familiar with. A face he always saw in his friend's eyes reflection. A face that he donned several times when he finally found the friends that will stay by his side. A face that already accepted the fact he could only give and give and  _give_  without hoping for something in return. That, no matter how hard you try to convince them, they'll never believe you. Not before you make a huge effort that will change the world so they can believe you back.

(A billionaire like him...of course, people will try to get near him just for the sake of his money)

(Of course Tony will have a trust issue)

(Takashi and Tony...they're really 'people in the same boat' huh?)

"Um..okay then, if you say so." Tony coughed to let his incredulousness out. His brown eyes roamed over the circle, "but they don't have any time to draw the circle every time, pretty sure the Youkai will try to avoid it even. So what should I—oh!"

An imaginary bulb went on on the top of his head, a winning grin decorated his tan skin. He swiveled his head and showered Tooru with one of his gleaming gazes, "do you have a flashlight? Preferably a pocket-size one so you can bring it anywhere just like your phone."

"Oh, uh sure. I have two of them," Tooru rummaged the counter and show him the flashlight. Tony immediately took a picture of it with his phone. She tilted her head, "what do you need them for?"

"Just prepare them for me. I need something to do in my lab for a moment," Tony also took the picture of the circle and said to the God, "Mistress, because this is your idea, do you mind being my private taxi for a minute?"

* * *

It didn't take long, Tony was back into their presence with a boom; not really. But with him and the Mistress suddenly appeared in the middle of the room without notice, it sure felt like it, they screamed in shock. He grinned at their reaction and said, "gimme the flashlight."

Tooru did. The brunette pulled off the face cap and change the clear glass lens with his own. Takashi's eyes narrowed; was that lens has the Youkai circle carved on it? And Natsume got the idea right away.

"Oh! That's handy."

"Yup!" Tony said, popping the 'p'. He pointed the flashlight to the floor, drawing the complicated circle in a blink, and ushered the Mistress to float on it. Kaname and Tooru gasped as the circle on the flashlight version worked just fine, showing the figure of the God without fail, "I asked J to 3D printed these. Now you only need to flash this whenever you feel something. It also helps you to help Takashi-chan when he was in another trouble" Takashi grumbled yet didn't deny it because it was true, "just pointed it to the ground or the wall and voila~"

"Oh my God, Tony-san. I never thought about using the circle like this before!" Tooru accepted hers happily while Kaname inspected his in awe, "this will help us immensely. And I can talk with Chobi-hige again. Thank you so much!"

"Yes," Kaname also said, "thank you for this, Tony-san."

"No, no, I should be the one who said that." His smile wavered. Though orbs shimmered in delight and grin peppered with gratefulness, Takashi was relieved for him, "thank you, for giving me the sample of your grandfather research. Thank you, for giving me a way to protect my friends. Thank you..."

.

_Thank you_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy gasped in shock as the Mistress of Death appeared on the circle in hologram version JARVIS provided. Tony chuckled with mirth as their expression was simply hilarious.

"Is...is this what you're seeing now, Tony?" Pepper hesitantly waved, the Mistress waved back.

"Not really. The Mistress here is one of a kind," he plucked the soot sprites from his work table and gave it to the God, showing his friends another demon that lives inside his workshop, "there is also this fella here; he loves to watch me work."

"You're beautiful for a God of Death, madam," Rhodey smoothly compliment, definitely a skill he obtained after hanging around Tony long enough, the brunette is proud, "though I thought you're with Pepper now, Tones. Never realized you're the secretive kinda guy."

"Yeah, boss," Happy cheekily added, "I'm disappointed with you."

Tony spluttered, almost choked on his own saliva, "Wha—she's not my girlfriend! Pepper will always be the apple of my life!"

"I'm flattered."

" _ **Yes. I'm not his girlfriend,"**_  The Mistress said. Tony suddenly had a bad feeling with that smile,  _ **"I'm his mother."**_

 _Oooohh the nerve of this woman,_  Tony blushed in mortification as his friends teased him endlessly, she had the gall to give him that infuriating, innocent smile,  _I'm gonna get you for this!_

" _ **You can try, Tony. You can do nothing but try~"**_


End file.
